Ilythiirias
The lands held by the black elves of the underworld, known collectively in an elder tongue as... "Ilythiirias." Description "Ilythiirias" is a stretch of land in the Deeps ''of the underworld. It is characterized by the dominance of the Drow within its collection of regions. Most of the regions are the seat of an Ilythiiri citystate and thusly dominated by the ruling Great House. Zar'Ungue, "Crystal Hollow" ''Zar'Ungue ''is a broad series of caverns chock-full of crystal and mineral formations. It is dominated by '''Great House Nizzre '''and also thought of as the "Caverns of Song" because of the way sound resonates throughout it with a musical ring. And, because Zar'Ungue is the location of the Nizzre city of Che'el Ssinsuurul, the "City of Music." Charvloz, "Deepblood" ''Charvloz ''is known to other underground races as the "Riverlands of Fire," because of the many molten rivers slowly moving through its depths. This region is home to the Great Houses of '''Chath' and Har'dro, who rule in the citystate of Che'el Jalcha'ollen. It is also known to have an impressive-sized population of Duergar, which inspired the Jalcha'ollen houses to make numerous deals with local dragons. Charnag-Jejik, "Deepmaw" An untame region which links the Deeps ''and ''Echos ''of the underworld, populated by a greater number of aberrations than civilizations, but greedily watched by the Ilythiiri. Other races seldom venture into the area, for fear of being devoured by abominable creatures or kidnapped by drow opportunists. Lankez'haan, "Lake Run" ''Lankez'haan ''is a series of cold, wet caverns hotly contested by the Ilythiiri houses for its bountiful supply of water. Only Kuo-Toa and Derro are mad enough to attempt excursions into the region, for doing so is a swift way to invoke the unified wrath of the drow within. Horreutaur, "Mistforest" Called ''Horreutaur ''or "Mistforest" by the Ilythiiri, this region is a moist and warm series of caverns rich with fungal life. They call it a "forest" because of how the many columns of linked stalagtite/stalagmite formations generate the illusion of a forest, and because the incredibly thick fog. What the fog obscures, however, are a vast series of murky pools which claim more travelers' lives each year. The dangerous citystate of Linth'elharn can be found in this region, ruled over by '''Great House Oloth '''and '''Great House Elghinn. '''In addition to seeing many Myconids and fungal aberrations, Horreutaur is a favored hunting ground of driders, wayward demons, and a beloved harvestground for Elghinn necromancers. Kuttraxen, "Mushroom Glade" ''Kuttraxen ''is a region sorely desired by the Ilythiiri, especially because of its central location a midst their citystates. Connected to Horreutaur, Kuttraxen is a series of mountain-like caverns utterly overrun by fungal growth. Myconids heavily populate the area, making it very difficult for the drow to seize the area completely, or keep it for an exceptionally long time. Venoriklanke, "Silent Lake" ''Venoriklanke ''is a mostly-submerged series of a caverns ruled over by the citystate of Che'el Shaal'alharol, the City of Chalices. Dominated by the only Drow Great House capable of hydromancy, '''House Niar, '''and viewed as a veritable diamond by all other citystates, "Silent Lake" is populated by numerous aquatic races who live in submission to House Niar's total dominace of the area. Sylanrei, "Starfall" ''Sylanrei ''is ruled over by none of the Great Houses, but heavily settled by the drow. It is one of the only neutral grounds for the whole of the Ilythiiri, who use its cavern as the location of the Magthere Zhennu or "College of Greatness." As the highest place of learning in Ilythiirias, the college is a way for subtler attempts at dominating citystates, by having children pulled into the conflicts as well. Sharghourn, "Throne Highlands" A series of underground mountains and chasms, ''Sharghourn ''is known as the "Throne Highlands" and it is the location of Che'el Bwasharror, ruled over by '''Great House Ssussun. '''While the goals of the Ssussun are lauded by the other great houses to a great extent, the region is still oft contested by the others. Bwasharror is a great city of trade, and one of the strongest openings to the surface world. Here, the undying desire to conquer the surface in the name of the Drow is perpetuated, but always stagnated by the unwillingness of the Great Houses to unite under one banner or cause. To'ryll Menvis "Green Path" ''To'ryll Menvis ''is the verdant and lively "Green Path" of the underworld. It is rich with life as a result of the ancient connection between '''Great House Saph' and the noxious "Underworld equivalent" of Gaia. Joined by Great House Orthae, both of whom rule from the citystate of Che'el Jaldro, the verdant caverns of To'ryll Menvis are thought to someday be the "cure" to all "ails" of Midgard. Category:Regions